


Blowgami

by personanongrata



Series: Dangan Rumpy-Pumpy [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Gambling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Punishment, Togami being a prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personanongrata/pseuds/personanongrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami loses a bet with Celestia, and as such, is forced to sleep with Naegi. Fukawa's there too because I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowgami

**Author's Note:**

> "Blowgami": Man, I'm totally clever right. I'm sure NO-ONE ever thought of that before. That said, I tagged it as dubious consent just in case, 'cos I didn't write it intending it to be non-con, but Naegi isn't really given *that* much of a choice, so erring on the side of caution with that tag. 
> 
> Can make this first part of a series if people seem to want it. I got the next part already written, although it'll follow different characters from DR1, and I got some ideas for after that. So yeah.

“Well, it looks like I win again” Celestia smiled as she lay down her cards with her left hand, and hiding her mouth behind her right. “So, Byakuya Togami, would you like to try again. You must be running out of worthwhile wagers to make, yes?” Togami frowned slightly, before his usual condescending look replaced it. “Clearly you can’t have forgotten who you are talking to, since you addressed me by name, so why would you ask a question as foolish as that? I can keep this going long after you have walked away. Name your stakes.” He concluded, throwing his cards towards her dismissively.  


Celestia, as calm as ever, picked up both their hands and began to shuffle the cards once more. “Very well, then, but let us make things a little more…entertaining, shall we say. Maybe se if we cannot put a dent in that attitude of yours.” At this, Togami raised an eyebrow, and he leant forward in the rec room chair, just enough to betray his curiosity. “Oh? And I suppose when you lose, I get to see how much I can get to you, Taeko Yasuhiro. I wonder how Hagakure would react to something like that.”  


Celestia’s hands fumbled for just an instant as she shuffled, but she kept her face smiling pleasantly. “ For that to happen Mr. Togami, you would have to win first, and let me assure you, that will not be happening. Not tonight, and not ever.” Her eyes narrowed at him, betraying the anger that was being carefully masked by her politeness. She dealt out two cards to each of them, before setting the deck down in the middle. “Now then, since you have so kindly shown me your proverbial hand, I think it is time for me to stop you before you get the chance to play it.”  


No more than 20 minutes later, Celestia was calmly sipping at a mug of tea as Togami stood up and threw his cards down in disgust. “How on Earth can some commoner like you defeat me.” Celestia smiled serenely, finishing her cup and laying it down on the small wooden table. “Because I am better than you. It is very simple Mr. Togami. Now, are you willing to admit defeat, or do I need to keep on hammering the point home?” Togami glared down at her and breathed in deeply. “A Togami never surrenders.” Celestia cocked her head slightly and looked at him. “Oh? Well then, I suppose it is your turn to deal. I have no qualms about continuing with our little game. Au contraire, it just gives me more opportunities to humiliate you.”  


Togami snarled at her, his glasses flashing softly, before putting his hands by his sides. “A Togami never surrenders, but there is nothing wrong with retreating from an untenable position. Just remember this you witch, this is not over. I will master this game, and when I do, I will make you reveal everything about yourself to the rest of those cretins. I swear it on my family name.” Celestia stood to match him, before walking over to face him directly. “So, you are in fact, admitting defeat, even if only temporarily?” Togami looked down through his glasses at her smiling face, and those stupid hair extensions she wore, before nodding, almost imperceptibly. Celestia nodded in return and the two sat down at the table once more. “So, Byakuya Togami. I have finally thought of what I feel is a fitting penalty for defeat. You talk a lot about how everyone in this school is inferior to you, correct?” Togami nodded, not dignifying such an obvious question with a spoken answer. “Well, then, I think a fitting punishment would be for you to have to sully yourself with the lowest person currently in this building.” Togami scowled softly, as he wondered what Celestia was building up to. “I take it you mean Makoto Naegi.” It wasn’t a question, although it was phrased like one. Both Celestia and Byakuya knew Naegi to be the most painfully average person of their class. “ He supposed she would make him suffer through his company for a day or so. Boring and excruciatingly time wasting, certainly but Byakuya failed to see what it was about this that made it so humiliating.  


That was, until Celestia opened her mouth again. “ And that young lady who appears to follow you everywhere you go, Touko Fukawa. I know you are more than familiar with her.” At this statement, Togami blanched, as he knew it would not be pretty. Spending time with Naegi was fine, but Fukawa and Naegi together were impossible. “T-that’s not-“ He started, but was cut off as Celestia continued.  


“What I desire from you, as penalty for losing this little game, is for you to sleep with Makoto Naegi, in full view of Touko Fukawa’s other half.” Togami stood up violently, causing the table to flip over dramatically, and his chair to fall on the floor behind him with a loud crash. “You must be joking me if you think I would lower myself to any kind of physical intimacy with that loser, and in front of my insane stalkers alternate personality. I will go through any other punishment your twisted mind can think of, before I go through something as awful as that.” Celestia’s eyes glimmered at this, and Togami realised he was caught. “Very well Togami, I will offer you an…alternate punishment, and it shall be up to you to decide if my first request is really the worst I can think of. But first, kindly put the table back where it was, and go fetch me another cup of tea, you broke the one I was using.” Togami made to argue, but the steely look in her eyes told him it may be better to retreat from her, for a second time in one day. Such impudence would not go unpunished, that, you could be sure of.  


He returned ten minutes later with a cup of tea, having just told Yamada, who was in the kitchen at the time, to do it for him. He put it on the table in front of Celestia, before sitting down in his chair and staring at her. “Well, what’s this alternative option then?” Celestia took a sip of her tea, before looking up at him. “All in good time Togami. But first…you did not make this tea, did you.” Togami went to speak, but she stopped him. “ I was not asking, I know this was not you. You had Yamada make it for you. Thank you, his tea-making skills are far superior to yours.” Togami stiffened in annoyance. He was so, so sick of this woman telling him other people were better than him. It was he, after all, who was the Ultimate Perfection, and for some con-woman to just sit there and act like they were more than just insects to him. He would have stormed off by now back to his room, but he knew that doing so would only make things worse for him.  


Celestia set her cup down and relaxed once more. “Do you know the Ultimate Chef, Togami?” Togami sighed in irritation. “I’m guessing her majesty would like some food to go along with her tea.” Celestia ignored the sarcasm and resumed speaking. “Food would be nice, but it can wait. I choose to take your answer as a ‘yes’. Now, more importantly, do you know what he is like as a person?” Togami nodded. “He is a vile, lecherous fool. How Hope’s Peak could let one so foul into this school is beyo-oh. Oh God no.” He trailed off as he realised the exact reason Celestia had brought up Mr. Teruteru Hanamura. Celestia let loose a small giggle at this, before looking at him coldly. “Now, Togami, it is up to you to decide. Makoto Naegi and Touko Fukawa, or Teruteru Hanamura. Which one do you think is the worse fate?” Togami went as pale as a ghost at this, and his jaw dropped. “Bear this incident in mind Byakuya Togami, for when you try and enact your revenge on me.” With a small rustle of silk, she stood up, straightening out her dress a little. “That is all for now. Rest assured Mr. Togami, I will have words with Hanamura and Genocider Syo, to ensure that you have at least slept with someone. Both of those two will tell me all about it.” She was right, Togami observed as Celestia walked out of the rec room. Hanamura had no respect for other people’s privacy and would blurt it out to everyone in school that he slept with Byakuya Togami. Fukawa’s other self would be too excited at the prospect to keep her mouth shut. Togami sighed, getting up and walking out of the room, walking down to the library, lost deep in thought about how he would get Makoto Naegi to sleep with him.  


Byakuya Togami found Fukawa sitting in the library, involved in a small conversation with Makoto Naegi, as luck would have it. ‘I suppose Naegi is the Ultimate Lucky Student’, Togami thought to himself, ‘for what little that’s worth.’ He walked over to them and cleared his throat. “I m-much prefer writing my novels with a p-pen, but everything’s d-digital these days-“ Fukawa was in the middle of saying, when she heard a noise behind them. She turned around to see Togami standing there, and her eyes widened. “M-master, you’re here. I t-thought you didn’t want to be around me today.” She said blissfully, smiling down at the floor happily. Naegi waited for her to finish, before turning to Togami. “Afternoon Togami, how’d poker with Celestia go?” Togami looked sharply at this, before relenting slightly. No way Naegi could have known just how badly she’d beaten him, although there was no point in lying and saying he won against the Ultimate Gambler. “It went about as well as you’d expect Naegi. Anyway, I require both you and the Genocider in my room as soon as possible.” Fukawa went to run out of the room upon hearing the mention of the Genocider, but Togami grabbed her by the collar before she made it three steps.  


“No complaining Fukawa. I’m not happy about this situation either, but there’s not much that can be done about it. So just hurry up and sneeze, would you.” Naegi tapped Togami on the back and said, “Sorry, Togami, why exactly do you need me and Genocider Syo locked in your room together?” Togami ignored him and proceeded to walk out the door. “ I want both of you outside my room in ten minutes. If you’re not there, I’ll drag you by your stupid hoodie Naegi.” He didn’t bother threatening Fukawa, because he knew she would show up.  


Eight minutes later, there was a loud banging on his door. Togami opened it from a distance and stood to the side, greeting Genocider Syo as she burst in, waving her scissors about madly. “ Huh, Master? How’d you know it was me at the door?” Togami sighed and shook his head. “Do you really think someone as passive as Naegi would hammer on the door like you did. I’m surprised you didn’t rip the bloody thing of its hinges.” Syo laughed out loud at this and Byakuya winced, slamming the door shut. “Not so loud you vermin. I don’t want anyone to know you and Naegi are going to show up.” Syo laughed again, but slightly softer. Slightly. “So, Master, why did you even call the two of us in here, huh? Could it be…you and Naegi are going to consummate your secret desires.” She fantasized, her cheeks going red and her eyes wide. When Togami didn’t respond, she looked at him, before bursting out into hysterics again. “ You and Naegi are going to… And I’m here to… Oh my God this is amazing. Master, please, tell me you’re not joking. Tell me I get to see some hot yaoi action. Oh please please please please PLEASE.” She bellowed the last word out, her scissors dangling about dangerously.  


Togami swallowed and made to confiscate her scissors, but before he could continue, there was a knock at his door. He opened it up and ushered Naegi in, looking around to make sure no one saw him. As he looked out the left corner, he saw Celestia standing there, who waved at him, before turning and walking away. Togami slammed the door behind him in a fit of rage as he turned to face Naegi, who at this point, had apparently been filled in on what Togami had planned by Genocider Syo, and was staring at the pair of them, red-faced. “T-Togami, why uh…why me? And why is Syo here?” He asked, looking around the room nervously.  


Togami looked at the pair of them, Naegi red-faced and looking down at the floor, his eyes flicking up to Togami briefly, then back down to the floor, and Syo, laughing like a madwoman, which she was, before grabbing Naegi in a head lock and whispering in his ear about how apparently he wasn’t going to be able to sit down for a week by the time Master was through with him. Togami coughed, and they both looked up at him. There was a small, awkward pause as Naegi and Togami stared at each other, broken, as both of them expected by Syo. “Sooo…would you guys like me to fetch you a magazine, or some lube, or what.” Togami whirled on her, snapping angrily. “Shut up, now. Or I’ll kick you out of that door, damn what that she-devil Celestia says.” Syo simply saluted and remained silent, her tongue still sticking out of her mouth the entire time. Naegi however, caught the last part of that statement, and looked directly into Togami’s eyes. “Togami, what does Celestia have to do with this? Is she forcing us to…y’know-“ he trailed off lamely, unable to find a way to put into words what was apparently expected of him.  


Togami sat down at his desk, looking at the pair again, before nodding. “Apparently Celestia thinks it’s a fitting punishment for me to have to bed somebody as common as you Naegi. And I think you can guess why I have to have her here.” He said, nodding at Genocider Syo. Naegi winced at being called common, but he shook it off. “Okay, and I suppose I don’t really have a choice in the matter.” Togami smiled wolfishly in response. “Naegi, I am not so brutal that I would force someone into something like this without their consent. However, should you refuse to comply with my demands-“ here he paused to take off and polish his glasses, before continuing, standing up as he put them back on, “you will have made it impossible for me to pay my penalty to Celestia, which will make me actively seek my vengeance on you. And when I tell her the reason I was unable to do so is because of you, I imagine she will also turn on you, if only so she can have you under her thumb as well. So,” he continued, walking over to Naegi, “The question here is not, ‘do I want to sleep with Byakuya Togami?’ But, ‘do I want both Byakuya Togami and Celestia Ludenburg angry and wanting revenge on me?’ If you do not want that, then I suggest you get over to the bed so we can get this stupid task over with.”  


By the end of Togami’s small speech, Syo was swooning silently to herself and had collapsed onto her knees in front of him, which he ignored. Naegi meanwhile, had his eyes wide open and was looking at Togami in terror. Togami pointed towards the door dramatically and stated. “She is out there Naegi, if you wish to face her directly. Or, we can do this once, and you can be safe from both of our wrath. Which is it to be?” he concluded, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Naegi, without making a word, slowly took off his jacket and hoodie, revealing a simple shirt underneath. Togami smiled at this, and beckoned Naegi over towards the bed. “ I imagine Celestia would let us get away with some oral sex, and naturally, I will not be lowering myself to perform this on you. You can put your clothes back on. I would rather not have to see you enjoying this.” Naegi wordlessly followed him, with Syo sitting herself down on Togami’s desk, ready to enjoy the show the boys were about to put on.  


Naegi slowly lowered himself in front of Togami, who was sitting on the bed, before slowly undoing the zipper on his jeans, and moving his underwear out of the way, blushing bright red the entire time. At this Syo ignored Togami’s command to stay silent, and yelled at him, “C’mon Big Mac, hurry and get it over with. I’m dying of boredom over here. Show me some hot man-on-man action.” She laughed as she finished saying this, and Naegi went even redder, fumbling with Togami’s underwear. Togami looked up at her and glared, and she fell silent again, tapping her feet in anticipation. Togami pushed Naegi to one side, before dropping his pants and underwear to the ground wordlessly, causing his cock to spring out softly from behind his very elegant, high-class undergarments. Naegi looked away as it sprang out. This was after all, his first time seeing one other than his own. Togami sat back down and motioned for Naegi to get to work. Naegi opened his own mouth and enclosed Togami’s cock, sucking on it nervously. Togami shook his head, before nodding to Syo. “Get over here and tell him how to do it. Honestly Naegi, you can’t even pleasure another person right.”  


Syo dashed over, before dropping down onto her knees, and roughly directing Naegi’s head back down between Togami’s legs. “See, Naggles, what you have to do is lick it first. Try using your tongue a little bit, it works wonders.” She finished this statement by wrapping her own tongue slowly around his neck and cheek, before biting his earlobe roughly and pushing him close to Togami. Naegi nodded softly, determined to get it over with, and he slowly began to lick up and down Togami’s prick, following Syo’s instructions. After 30 seconds of this, she forced his head roughly down to Togami’s testicles, and, getting the hint, began to softly lick and suck at them. At this, Togami gripped his bedsheets slightly, and his breathing accelerated just a bit. Much as he tried to deny it, he was beginning to enjoy it.  


After another ten seconds of this, Togami was fully hard, and Syo lifted his head back up, before peeling away Togami’s foreskin. “Now this Naegi is the head. Ya wanna focus lots of attention on this, especially with that tongue of yours. Of course, it’s no match for mine, is it Master.” She said, looking up at Togami and blinking at him. Togami ignored her and grabbed Naegi’s hair, directing him towards Togami’s head, and pushing his cock into the boys’ mouth. Naegi gagged softly as it entered his mouth for the first time, and Togami eased up, not wanted vomit all over his suit or bed. Syo at this point was tapping her feet ecstatically, and she grabbed Neagi’s hair and began forcing him deeper down Togamis shaft for him. Naegi was flailing his arms softly, trying to attract her attention, but after a minute of being ignored as his mouth was moved up and down Togami’s cock, he stopped. He slowly began to use his tongue as well as his lips, and Togami let out an audible groan of pleasure, causing Naegi to blush and Syo to laugh. Togami removed Syo’s hands from Naegi’s head and replaced them with his own, where he began to pump himself in and out of Naegi’s mouth violently. At this point, he could feel Naegi gasping and gagging as he struggled to breath through his nose, but Togami persisted, knowing Naegi would get used to it, and just wanting this to stop. Naegi tried to push Togami away with his hands, managing to get a breath in through his mouth, before Togami regained control, violently fucking Naegi’s mouth as the Genocider grabbed him and held his hand behind his back to prevent any further outbursts. Togami bit his lip softly and moaned as Naegi kept on going, before forcing him all the way down Togami’s cock and leaving him there for a minute, with the young man at his knees trying to gain some kind of breathing pattern, a few tears springing out of his eyes.  


Togami pulled out at this point, letting Naegi breathe for a little while, but forcing him to continue licking the head. Syo tried butting in once or twice to lick it herself, but Togami pushed her away. It was bad enough that Makoto Naegi was bringing him pleasure. He couldn’t let Touko Bloody Fukawa do the same. Togami motioned for Naegi to resume, and the boy meekly complied. He licked under the folded back foreskin softly, wrinkling his nose, before slowly taking Togami in his mouth once more. Syo resumed holding his hands behind his back, and Togami directed his mouth up and down for a while longer, before taking him in both hands and resuming the violent fucking from earlier. Small pools of salive dribble down Naegi’s mouth and onto his chest, with a number of them also spilling onto the floor. Togami listened to Naegi choking on his cock, and smiled to himself, watching the smaller boy struggle to pleasure Togami well.  


After another ten minutes of this, Togami felt his body spasming softly and he realised Naegi was about to make him cum. Pulling Naegi out he motioned for Syo to hold him steady, and once she had succeeded in doing so, let loose 5 spurts of cum over Naegi’s face, standing as further proof to Celestia if she saw him that he had done what she asked. A couple more strands dribbled down onto the floor, mixing with the saliva that Naegi had been coughing up during his blowjob. Togami saw this and frowned, grabbing Naegi by the hair once more. “I expect you to clean up the mess you made before you go. You can clean yourself off in your room and hope nobody sees you.”  


He dropped Naegi down onto the floor, and instructed Syo to hold him there until his tongue had cleaned it all up. Togami at this point went in to his own bathroom to have a shower, and wash the sweat off his body. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, that had been quite enjoyable. Maybe he should challenge Celestia to cards sooner than anticipated. When he emerged from the shower, Naegi was gone but Syo was still there, and he dismissed her curtly, before resuming normal business for Byakuya Togami.  


The next day at breakfast, Togami joined the others wordlessly, watching their actions to ensure that Naegi hadn’t given the game away. Nothing majorly eventful happened during breakfast, except that Naegi was a little quieter and more fidgety than normal, but when asked why, just stated he wasn’t feeling too well. Good. He noticed Celestia looking at him and winking softly, so he knew now that he was probably okay, and Kirigiri looking at Naegi with her eyebrows raised. Not so good. She knew he was lying and would press him for details, but she would also not spread those details to the rest of the class out of respect for Naegi. He could deal with her later. He motioned Fukawa over and had her fetch him a drink, before looking directly at Naegi and smiling at him. Yesterday had been a good day, and he had more plans for Naegi again in the future.


End file.
